


[Podfic] Re: Blonde Joke

by quietnight



Series: re: re: re: re: blond joke [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Hawkguy - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, blonde jokes, kate bishop is better than you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blond and a brunette walk into a bar. It's not the first time it's happened, and it definitely won't be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Re: Blonde Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Re: Blonde Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487962) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> Thanks to lazulisong for permission to record. I have a big fat project looming that will probably prevent me from recording any of the rest of the stories in this series, but definitely read them. Then go read all lazulisong's other fic.

**Download:**

Part 1 [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpWlFJeE12Sjlab00/view?usp=sharing) (28.2 MB) (Length: 30.42) 

Part 2 [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpM3Y5SGFscy1FQWM/view?usp=sharing) (51.7 MB) Length: 56.25)


End file.
